Lost In Translation
by Iland Girl
Summary: It was never about getting back what we lost, and we'd each lost a lot. It was about holding tight to what we had, to making a family out of a rag tag group. It was about me and the Winchesters, an impala, and a long line of monsters to gank. We were already home, we just had to build on it. 1st book in The Long Road Series. Season 1&2. Eventual Dean x OC. Slowburn
1. Chapter 1

**LOST IN TRANSLATION**

_Dean x OC fanfic_

_'for the family we couldn't leave behind'_

* * *

_Song Choice: Bad Moon Rising- CCR_

**Chapter 1**: The Kids Ain't Alright

* * *

_"_**_Please help us!_**_"_

_"__Click Clack your shoes back to Kansas Dorothy."_

_"_**There's a bad moon on the right-**_"_

_"__That's not him!"_

_"__I'm going to Hell whether you like it or not."_

_"__I love you so god damn _**_mu_**_-"_

Wake up.

My head was absolutely killing me.

It was ringing, that noise was in my head, right? A loud ringing that lessened after several moments. What was going on? Why did my head hurt? Why was it so dark- no there's a glare. What's that?

I sucked in some air shortly before trying to lift my head. Something pressed against my right eye when I tried to move. Slowly I managed to pull myself into an upright position, and managed to crack open my eyes.

A steering wheel greeted me. A warped steering wheel that looked like it had caved in slightly. I had been driving? Seconds later I winced when the glare from the sun caught my eyes. I took both my hands to cover them, but cried out when my bare hands met cut skin. This led to me investigating it in the rearview mirror.

A small cut at most, nothing too intense, but head wounds bled pretty badly right? I read that somewhere…..

Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I checked the rest of the car for evidence as to what happened. The completely caved in front end and the giant boulder gave me a pretty big clue. I crashed, and from the looks of it, I had driven straight off the road and a good distance too before the rock stopped me.

I got out of the car- a jeep wrangler from the looks of it- and stepped into the sunlight. The jeep was totalled, I could tell that much immediately, but why had I been driving it in the first place? Did I own a jeep? That license plate was from South Dakota, so that seemed right, but why would I have a jeep? I didn't usually leave the city. Upon further inspection I found a duffle bag filled with some things in the back. It had a water bottle, a few toiletries, clothes- nothing special really. I looked out to the road behind the car, seeing nothing but deserted road as far as the eye could see.

I should do something, right? Something needs to be done, but what? Oh a cellphone. I should call somebody.

When I got my cellphone, shoved into my back pocket, out and in my hand though I hesitated. Who should I call? A close friend I guess? But who was that? A family member? Oh I could call 911. Yeah I should do that….. no cell service.

I glanced back out to the road before taking a deep breath. A walk it is. I grabbed out my sunglasses from the duffel bag- Prada, nice- and slipped those on along with an old baseball cap before lugging the duffel bag over my shoulder. I hesitated, glancing back at the jeep, before taking the keys will me. No sense in locking it, there wasn't much left anyways and who would drive that sucker away?

So I started my walk, and there wasn't much to see other than rocks, dirt, small bushes, and a paved road. Every now and again I checked my phone for a signal, but nothing came of it. It was just a dry, miserable stretch of road.

At least it wasn't insanely hot.

That sun was starting to kill me though, so I took off my over shirt and tied it around my waist before I continued on. In the distance I could faintly see a town, and I told myself the walk wouldn't be so bad. But it was getting dark, I was feeling light-headed, and the city was still a far way in the distance.

That was the first time that day that a car passed me on this stretch of road. No wonder the road looked to be in excellent condition, nobody ever drove down it. To my surprise though, the car quickly stopped before reversing to me. I glanced into the window as it rolled down to reveal two men.

"Hey, are you okay?" The one in the passenger seat asked.

"I think so." I answered briefly. The guy in the passenger seat waited for me to say more, so I filled in. "I think I hit my head, do you know if there's a hospital in this town?"

The guy looked a little confused, while the other one muttered something under his breath. I briefly caught 'crazy chicks' before the first guy spoke again.

"You hit your head? What happened?" He asked in a gentle tone. I pulled my sunglasses and hat off and immediately his eyes went from curious to very surprised. "Holy crap, are you okay?"

"I think so, head wounds bleed a lot normally, right?" I asked, not quite convinced any more if this guy's reaction was something to go by.

"Not that much. Look, me and my brother were just heading through town, we can give you a lift to there if you want." He said.

I hesitated, because the cute puppy dog eyes this guy had made me think he could never do a thing wrong, but then again they were two men, alone, on a deserted road, and I had no way of getting away from them. Granted I had no way of out running them now if they really wanted to come at me.

"I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean. We just want to give you a hand." Sam said.

Sam, that sounded like a nice boy name. And to be honest it was either go with them or risk walking in the dark. Hell maybe I would pass out on the road and the next rare siting of a car would hit me. Guess the choice was obvious

"Okay, just to the hospital?" I clarified. Sam nodded, and against my better judgement, I got in the back seat.

It was quiet for a little while as Dean continued to drive down the road. I didn't know what to say, and neither boy seemed to be chomping at the bit to say anything.

"Thank you," I blurted out after a moment, "for picking me up. I would've been out there in the dark otherwise."

Dean grinned.

"Not everyday a lady thanks me for picking her up."

I didn't know what to say to that, and apparently neither did Sam since he had a 'what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you?' Look on his face before he reached back and handed me a cloth. I noticed it was damp and hesitated.

"It's just water, you've got blood running down your face." Sam said. I blinked a few times, not really registering that this was an issue, before I caught a glimpse of myself in the rearview mirror.

"Holy crap." I said as wiped the blood away from my face. It stung like Hell and a bunch of small cuts were everywhere, but other than that my face looked fine. No major swelling at all, but the top of my head hurt like Hell still. I glanced at it in the rearview and found there to be a longer gash that crept into my hairline.

"So what exactly happened?" Sam asked, glancing back at me while I tried to keep cleaning my face. The result was fresh blood spilling thanks to my rough administrations. I decided to quit then and instead leaned back on the seat.

"I don't know, I woke up and my car was crashed."

"You don't know?" Dean asked, looking at me in the rearview mirror. Doubt oozing off of his tone.

"I don't remember. I just woke up." I explained.

"What's your name?" Sam asked, making me look at him. I opened my mouth to say something, but then I shut it.

What was my name?

I sat there, in the back of that car, without a hot clue what to say to them.

"You still there?" Dean asked, earning a smack from Sam. Dean glared at him, but then then both seemed to be looking at me.

"I don't know." I said.

"How don't you know? You're either all here or you-" I cut Dean off then. It was rude, but I was starting to realize the reality fo the situation.

"I mean I don't know my name. How can that be possible? Everybody knows their name, except new borns that aren't used to it yet. And crazy people. Oh God, am I crazy? Did you guys pick up a crazy hitchhiker? Next I'm going to be told there is no Sam and Dean and I'm actually in a padded cell-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow your role sunshine!" Dean said quickly.

"Hey, look at me," Sam called out to me. I looked at him with tears welling in my eyes. "I know this is scary, but it's going to be alright. We'll get you to a hospital and they'll take care of you."

Gosh this guy was a gentle soul. He looked like he would coo at me if I started falling apart anymore. It made me take a few deep breaths and gather myself. I resisted the urge to wipe my eyes and instead dabbed them with the towel Sam gave me earlier.

"Okay…. okay." I said, trying my best to keep everything together. The drive became quiet shortly afterwards.

* * *

The two boys filled me in on a few small things. Firstly that I was on my way to Moab, Utah, USA. That didn't ring any bells, despite me knowing where that was. They informed me that the date was March 29th of 2006. Again, no value on the date.

When we got to the hospital Sam was kind enough to make sure I got inside and taken care of. I was seen to immediately before being hooked up for IV fluids. Apparently I was dehydrated and blood loss probably didn't help.

Once I was situated I saw Sam talking with the doctor outside my room. Probably filling him in on what was going on. They parted ways, Sam entering the room shortly after.

"Thank you again for helping me. It was really kind of you." I said, feeling better already after just a half hour of fluids. Sam didn't look plussed, but he forced a smile.

"Don't mention it. The doctor said you'll have to stay here overnight for observation." He held out a sticky note with a number on it. "This is my number, if you need anything don't hesitate to call."

I took the note, staring down at the messy hand writing, before glancing back up to the giant puppy dog in front of me. Did I forget to mention how big Sam was? He was huge! At least a foot taller than me, maybe more? But besides his height, something else was distracting me.

"Why are you doing this? I mean I'm so very grateful you did, but I'm a complete stranger. Why are you helping me?" I asked. Somehow I expected some self-sacrificing comment of 'you would do the same' or something cheesy along those lines, but instead Sam looked…. conflicted. Between his worried brow and the way a muscle in his jaw jumped, I got the feeling there was something he really wanted to say to me. Instead, this very fake looking smile came onto his face, nothing like the soothing one he was using earlier. This one screamed that he was hiding something from me.

"A lot of people would be better off if somebody stopped and helped them. And I don't think you're a bad person, just someone who needs help." Sam said, making me snort a little.

"Sam, you don't even know my name." I retorted. Sam shrugged, a sad smile on his face.

"I think you'll remember, alright? I think you just need a hand. And- well, me and my brother, we deal with….. weird things a lot."

I was about to ask him to elaborate but his cellphone began to ring. He checked the caller ID before looking back at me.

"Take care." Then he was gone.

My evening in the hospital was pretty disappointing. There wasn't much to look at with the drab off white walls and that beyond it's expiration and turning-pink red chairs No hot doctors or nurses, Hell I would take a good looking janitor at this point.

I was given my duffel bag after the doctor informed me that I was to get a CT and an MRI tomorrow. He told me why both of them but the medical mumbo jumbo went over my head. I wasn't allowed any pain killers until they were sure nothing was wrong with my noggin so I sat there with a dull ache in the side of my head. At least they stitched me up (apparently only three stitches were needed.) and had numbed that spot. Overall I wasn't hurting terribly, but it was enough that I didn't argue with the doctors.

I was shuffling through my duffel bag when I found my wallet. Very plain, yellow, with a strong zipper. Inside was my driver's license! Yes! I nearly cried from victory before looking over my information.

Taylor Wilson

24

Brown eyes, brown hair

5'4

2194 Edgeland Road, Sioux Falls, SD

This was me. I knew this was me. My home was in South Dakota, my home, on the edge of Sioux Falls. Yes this made sense.

It was shortly afterwards that a woman came in, informing me that I had no card on file. I handed her one of my credit cards…. Which she came back with shortly after.

"I'm sorry Ms. Wilson, your card has been declined."

I tried another.

"Declined."

Another?

"Miss, is there someone that you can call?"

Well this just-

I looked through my cellphone, but there was still no signal availible. You'd think a signal would be in this town? I went through my numbers, hoping to find a contact number, but instead of one I found nearly fifty contacts.

I was wheeled to the secretary's office, and handed a phone while I continued to search through my contacts.

I tried the 'Hana Wilson' contact. A sister? Cousin?

"Singer's Residence."

I paused, frowning. Singer?

"Hi, I'm looking for Hana Wilson?" I hesitated when there was not response at the other end for a beat.

"Wrong number."

_Click_

Well that was weird. I decided to try another number- oh.

It was the same number.

I tried another- nope same thing. Shit what the Hell? I tried six more contacts, all to the same affect.

Ok, this isn't a reason to panic. Just calm down man, it's okay, just relax.

"Miss?" I jumped. "Is everything okay?"

The secretary was giving me that sad look that said she thought I had no friends, which might've been the truth for all I know.

"Oh, uh yeah everything's fine, I think….. I think my mom is just asleep so…." I wondered if Sam's puppy dog eyes would work in this situation. Maybe I could try it for myself.

"That's alright Miss, we can try again in the morning." She said with a sad smile that I gingerly returned.

I have to get out of here.

Thus began my daring escape from the hospital….. which mostly had me changing my clothes and jumping out the window on the first floor. It wasn't actually that impressive, but if anyone asked me I was going to pretend I fought of like three security guards and a few doctors.

The only impressive thing I managed to do was find a phone booth to discreetly put what little change I had into and called Sam. The phone rung a few times before Sam answered it.

"Hello?" Yup, that was Sam. Big gentle giant.

"Hey Sam, I-uh, I have a bit of a problem." I said, feeling odd trying to explain everything.

"I'm sorry, but who is this?" Oh right, guess I never actually got my name to him even.

"Oh this is Taylor- oh the amnesia chick you pick up from the side of the road? I found my name on my license. It's Taylor Wilson." I explained.

"Right, okay, Taylor's your name? That's good you found out. My brother and I were just finishing up here and were about to come check on you." Sam said. I heard something that sounded like a complaint in the background.

"Actually that's what I called about. I-uh, I don't have a working credit card- oh not that I'm asking for money! I ended up running from the hospital because I had nothing. I just wanted to let you know I'm not there and well….. I'm sorry to ask Sam, but I have literally no one who can help me."

Well this was embarrassing. I really didn't want Sam to think I was trying to get something out of this. Honestly if I had a choice I would've sent him a big thank you basket and sent him on his merry way with his less than merry brother.

"It's okay Taylor. Listen, it's getting late, why don't you meet us at the bar and we'll go from there?" Sam asked. Immediately I felt so much lighter and nodded despite Sam not being able to see it.

"Yes, thank you."

I wrote down the bar name and hung up, took a deep breath, then started my venture of finding said bar. It didn't take long, was maybe a ten minute walk. But it was dark now and I was less than thrilled at having to deal with the people who came with the dark.

I entered the dive bar- there wasn't even a bouncer at the door- and made my way over to a table. My wallet and phone were placed on the table while my duffel bag was dropped onto the ground. To my surprise a man that was neither Sam nor Dean slid into the seat next to me. He looked like a trucker and smelled like a farmer. I leaned away immediately.

"Now what is a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?" He asked.

"I'm not alone, I'm just waiting on…. On some friends." I said while looking around the bar. Did I miss Sam and Dean somewhere?

"Well they shouldn't be leaving you all alone. Can I buy you a drink?" He asked. I turned to give a very fakery sweet smile.

"I don't drink." I said shortly before pulling my stuff off the table to toss back into my duffel bag. Just as I made to grab my phone the man put a hand on my right forearm. I tensed right up. I curled my left hand so tightly into a fist and

"Easy darlin'. I meant no offence-"

"Taylor, you okay?"

I turned to see Sam standing in between myself and the man. He practically loomed overtop of us as we both peered up at the Sasquatch of a man. I yanked my arm free from the creep and smiled up to Sam.

"Sam! Good to see you. I was just waiting for you to arrive." I said while turning to the creepy guy. "This is my good friend Sam, the one I was waiting on. Thanks for keeping me company until he arrived."

Thankfully creepy guy finally got the message and stood up before stomping away. Sam took his chair and sat down while I took a deep breath.

"What is with guys not getting the hint?" I muttered under my breath, but Sam heard it and gave a short laugh.

"Uh, yeah, guys are jerks, I should know." Sam said, but there wasn't a dark intent to his words. Still I felt the need to correct him.

"Oh I never meant you. You've been so nice to me so far and honestly I'd probably have had to get picked off the side of the road by Creepy Guy if I hadn't see you and your brother coming in. Speaking of, where is he?" I asked, scanning the bar. Sam nodded towards the darts corner, where I could see Dean and three women giggling all around him.

"So listen, Taylor uh, you said you found out some information about yourself?" Sam asked. I brought myself back to the current situation and looked over to him.

"Yeah, I found a little." I said while pulling out my driver's license and credit cards. "So these are all in my name, but they have future expiry dates and all declined. Then there's the fact that my cellphone is never in service but seems to function otherwise. There's no texts, no recent calls, nothing. The only proof I have about myself is this address."

Sam took my license and looked it over. After a second I saw his shoulders tense up and his whole body go rigid. He looked up at me and for the first time I felt like I should go running for the hills.

Gone was the little Sam puppy dog eyes, gone was the soft voice that made me feel safe. Instead I got this Sam, who was looking at me through his lashes with a 'if looks could kill you'd be long dead' gaze.

I shivered.

"Who are you?" Sam asked in a lower tone than he had used before. I immediately felt the need to back track as he practically glowered at me from across the table.

"I….. I don't know what you mean. Sam-"

"Something wrong here Sammy?" Dean's voice flitted into my ears as he come closer to us. He rounded me and came to a stop beside Sam, but one look between the two told me I was far from saved from Sam's weird mood swing. Sam showed Dean my ID, an then suddenly both of them were glaring at me.

"I think we need to talk." Dean said shortly. I felt a tremble run through me at the cold gaze that came across their eyes.

"O-OK….. can I just get my ID back please?" I asked, shaking as I took the card from Sam's outstretched hands. I was jerky and uncomfortable with the motion, but I managed to grab it and stuff it back into my wallet after a little bit of effort. "Ok, well I-I'm going to- I'm gunna pee and be right back."

I grabbed my duffel bag off the ground and shoved everything into it before slinging it over my shoulder.

"Make it quick, sweetheart." Dean said while he pulled on a leather jacket. However the motion caused his over shirt to shift a little, letting me see the gun that was tucked into his waistband.

My heart dropped to the fucking floor before I forced myself to slowly walk to the bathroom. However the moment I went through those doors I was gulping for air as fast and hard as I could. Cold water- I need water!

I splashed my face and drank some out of the tap trying to cool myself off. Dear fucking God there was no way in high Hell I could go outside with them. They were crazy people! Crazy people with guns! What if they hurt someone in the bar too? I couldn't just up and say I wasn't going. A guy carrying a concealed weapon like that had no concern with just taking a shot in the middle of a crowded place.

I looked up to the window…

That would be my one chance at escape.

It wasn't a huge window, in fact had I been any taller it would've been absolutely impossible for me to fit through the ceil. So I tossed my bag out first and slowly started to climb out.

My landing on the outside wasn't the most graceful either, but I landed on my feet and, after stumbling to regain my balance, I picked up my duffel bag and spun around to run away-

And came face to face with the barrel of a gun. Dean was the one to hold it to me, and from the look on his face he found my escape attempt amusing. Something that made me tremble all over again.

"Nice try sweetheart."

* * *

**Look Ma! I did a thing!**

**So normally I go into a story with an idea and then flesh it out as I go along, THIS IS NOT ONE OF THOSE TIMES. I actually planned out almost all of this story already! **

**This story will have 35 chapters, and 2 sequels! A trilogy! Yay! THE BEST PART? I already wrote the outline! So I know what I'm doing through all the books! Yay! **

**So yeah, this is a slow burn Dean x OC story. He's be second fav character (Cas is beyond comparison my fav, but I love 'The Song Remains The Same' and doubt I will ever top that so I opted for a Dean x OC story instead. But yeah, it's gunna be a SLOW slow process but bear with me! there is a lot going on in this story that needs to be taken care of. **

**So we have an amnesiac little girl who has freaked both Sammy and Dean Bean out! Wonder why? probably obvious but i LIKE TO PRETEND I'm smart. **

**So in honour of SPN ending this year I wanted to start a fanfiction for it. This story will cover Season 1 and 2 only. There are some serious changes to the plot that will be happening, and while I think you might not like ALL of them, these are already planned out. And for those who like a good mystery, a lot of stuff wont be revealed for a long ass time. Taylor is... probably one of my most well thoguht out characters to date. **

**So strap in! And please review! It honest to Lord Almighty gets me going and willing to write faster! **

**Oh and I picture Taylor as being acted by Lilly Collins, just for reference. **

**Cheers!**

_Iland Girl_


	2. Chapter 2

**LOST IN TRANSLATION**

_Dean x OC fanfic_

_'for the family we couldn't leave behind'_

* * *

_Song Choice: House of The Rising Sun- The Animals_

**Chapter 2**: I See Trouble

* * *

With the gun pointed to my head, both boys took me to a motel room. By this point I was completely bawling and ready to shoot myself if it meant getting away. I was handcuffed to a chair, with Sam and Dean both circling around the room. Sometimes they whispered to each other, sometimes they just glared at each other. Finally Dean turned and began to stalk towards me, a large silver knife in hand.

I thrashed and flinched and wriggled against my binds, but Dean threw a hand onto the back of my chair and pushed it into the wall. This brought both front legs of the chair and my toes off the ground.

"Please I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" I cried. Dean's face was right up to mine, his eyes sharp and cold as he pulled my jacket over my left shoulder before slowly bringing the knife onto it. I cried out, the sharp blade leaving tracks in my skin before the blood pooled down in streams over my skin. Dean frowned, pulling back immediately to look at Sam.

Sam stood a bit further away, looking through my duffel bag. He frowned at Dean before saying something.

"Christo." Sam said. I think started hyperventilating then. Both brother's stared at me, I looked down to the cut on my shoulder. It wasn't deep at all, but the image of my blood staining the knife in Dean's hands made my heart splutter in a vain attempt to keep going.

"Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I won't tell. I won't tell a soul if you let me go right now. I promise. Please just let me go…" I cried harder then, ducking my head. My arms were trembling, and everything in me said to run.

What did I do to deserve this?

"Taylor." Sam called. I looked up at him, trying to see him through blurry eyes. He took a moment before slowly coming up to me. Dean grabbed his arm and muttered something under his breath, but Sam turned back to me and knelt in front of me.

"I don't have much money, but you can take whatever is in my bag. I promise I won't tell. I promise." I whimpered, and it seemed to have struck a chord in the taller brother as he looked at me with those puppy eyes again. I flinched when he raised his hand, which made him reveal both of them palms towards me.

In one hand he had a key.

"I'm really sorry, but we had to do this." He said this while slowly making his way to the handcuffs and releasing me. I brought my arms in front of me to defend myself if he had an ulterior motive.

"Why?" I asked against my better judgement. Sam backed away a bit to give me space while Dean sat on the bed. I wasn't fooled by his nonchalant stance though, I could see the gun tucked into his waistband still. He knew I knew it was there too.

"Taylor," Sam said, bringing me back to focus, "the address on your driver's license is to a very good friend of ours."

Purely from reaction I scoffed at him.

"No it's not. I've lived there my whole life." I replied shakily. What did these guys take me for? Was this part of some sick game of theirs? Discreetly, I eyed the phone sitting on the table not far away.

Fat chance that would work. Who would I call anyway?

"Then what does it look like?" Dean asked, but from his tone he was telling me to describe rather than request it from me. I opened my mouth to answer, only to realize I really didn't have a clue. Sam seemed to realize this shortly after I hesitated with my answer.

"Taylor, I think that whatever took your memories planted this here." Sam explained. I stared at him- he was nuts right? Something _took_ my memories?

"I was in a car accident." I said stiffly. Sam took a breath.

"Do you remember being in a car?" He challenged.

"Yeah, I was in a big red jeep wrangler. I hit a boulder. I don't- I don't remember the impact or anything, but I woke up in the car and was walking until you two crazies picked me up." I said but my eyes widened. "I-I didn't mean that. Ih my God I didn't mean you two are crazy I just- I'm sorry I'm stupid-"

"Taylor it's okay, I promise you're not crazy." Sam said with his gentle puppy dog eyes again. "Look, my brother and I have a hand in making fake ID's, and I can tell you didn't make this at some shop, it looks real. So unless you've got some friend's in high places I doubt you could make one looking this real."

I swallowed my spit, not trusting myself to respond. My eyes darted to Dean- he hadn't taken his cold eyes off me this entire time- before I turned back to Sam.

"Look, I meant what I said. You can have my money and w-whatever you find in the bag, just please let me go." I begged, I hated myself for it but I begged. Sam looked saddened by this, he was probably my only chance at escape. He looked at his brother, they made eye contact, then Sam stood up. I shook as he stood over me before he moved out of the way.

Were they letting me go?

I hesitated, before slowly standing from the chair. Making no sudden movements I inched towards the exit. My eyes flickered between both of them rapidly as I slowly back my way towards the door. Sam looking upset while Dean was glaring holes into me.

I jumped when my back hit the door before I fumbled blindly for the knob. Once I had it opened I looked to both boys one last time. Sam looked down, and at that moment I slammed the door and **_RAN_**.

I ran into the dark night. I ran for what had to have been an hour, until my lungs were on fire and my legs were burning and I still ran until I was out of the town. I didn't give two fucks about go back, I would hide in my car until I could think of a new plan if I had to.

It had to have been a good three hours of me just running and walking and wheezing and crying until I found the boulder that I had crashed into earlier.

With no jeep.

"No no no!" I begged, running slash limping in pain up to the boulder. It looked pristine, like nothing and hit it. No tracks on the ground or any proof of an accident. I started crying again, hitting the side of my fist against the rock.

"What is happening?!"

I cried in a heap on the ground for a good twenty minutes before light caught on me and the sound of an old engine came to a stop behind me. I looked up, wincing at the bright lights of the car, and up to Sam. He had crouched down beside me, the same soft eyes from before on his face.

"Something's wrong with me," I said, and I felt the will to fight slowly leave me. "I'm insane.I have to be."

"You're not crazy Taylor. I promise." Sam said in the same gentle voice. He offered me his hand, but I shied away.

"Please just leave. I don't have anything else to give you." I said, my voice barely above the rumble of the engine. Sam hesitated before he offered me his jacket. When I didn't move for it he draped it over my shoulders. I didn't understand what was happening until I heard the engine cut off. Dean stepped out of the vehicle and stood near us. I sat on the cold ground, and it was only when Dean got closer that I realized I was shaking already. The warm coat made me realize just how freezing it was outside right now.

"Look, we screwed up alright?" Dean said, but it didn't sound like an actual apology, more like a 'sorry I got caught' sort of vibe.

"Taylor, is this where you crashed your car?" Sam asked. I slowly nodded, looking around.

"But there's nothing here. Nothing at all." I said, so confused.

"Taylor, this might not make sense, but I believe you." Sam said. I couldn't help it, I laughed ironically. "I'm serious. My brother and I, we deal with weird stuff like this all the time."

"So you deal with wayward girls falling from the sky all the damn time? Don't quit your day job compadre." I said, making Dean smirk.

"No, we deal with the supernatural-"

"Sam!" Dean snapped. Sam looked to his brother briefly before his gaze settled on me again.

"The supernatural?" I asked, though not entirely convinced.

"Yeah, like ghosts, weird happenings…." Sam trailed off, but Dean picked up after him.

"Werewolves, vampires, demons, witches, you name it sunshine." Dean said in a no joke sort of tone. I stared up at him, then back to Sam.

"I know this is a lot to take in-" Sam started.

"Sure is." They're crazy.

"-but it's the truth." Sam finished. I looked between the brothers for a moment, really wanting to laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

"Hold on, let's back up one step," I cleared my throat, "so you're telling me you kidnapped me, tied me up, pointed a fucking _gun_ at my head, and I'm suddenly supposed to believe you when you say you run around as Dog the Bounty Hunter for the Supernatural?"

"We thought you might be a demon, hence muttering Christo, oh and the silver knife? Shapeshifters are highly allergic to silver." Dean filled in with a proud tone. I got the feeling he enjoyed his job.

"The point is Taylor, we thought you were playing with us. It's happened before. And we had to be sure everything was alright." Sam said. I looked to him, seeing the same Sam from the time they first picked me up. I faltered, because a little part of me did believe then, but the majority of my brain still screamed _danger _when it came to these two, especially Dean.

Well, the truth was, there were only four outcomes.

One, I believe them, they're telling the truth, they can help me.

Two, I believe them, they're lying, I am stuck in some psycho game.

Three, I don't believe them, they're telling the truth, I miss out on figuring out what's going on.

And four, I don't believe them, and they're lying, and I still die.

_But they let you go._

But they knew where I went. They knew how to find me, for the most part I had told them where my car was.

_But they let you go, they explained themselves, and they haven't really hurt you. This might be your only chance. _

"Look I know you might be a bit foggy and all with your head wound but it's really a straight forward matter. My brother, the forever lost puppy, is offering you some help." Dean said. Sam glared at him.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. I took a deep breath.

"So you hunt monsters? You've actually seen them? Not just the floorboards creaking, but actually saw the ghost?" I asked, at the end of my rope with the will to fight.

"Oh sweetheart, that's just the tip of the ice berg." Dean said with a grin. He really loved his 'job'. I stared at him, and for a moment I realized that he was just as uncomfortable with me staring as I was with his stare. He shifted a bit, almost like he was squirming.

I'm going to regret this but….

"Okay." I said, giving a little nod. Dean raised a brow.

"Okay? That's it? No questions?" He asked. I scoffed.

"Oh I have plenty, but I'm not here to judge you. I did fall from the sky and all."

"Well aren't you just well adjusted." Dean taunted, I raised a brow at him.

"Hey, some people race cars, others sky dive, you hunt monsters. Who's the well adjusted one now?" I said in the same taunting tone. Dean smirked again before Sam gently touched my left shoulder. I winced immediately, having forgotten about the cut from before. Sam took his hand off immediately.

"Look Taylor, we want to help you. We can go back to the motel and get some sleep. Or you get the motel and we'll sleep in the car." Sam offered despite the protests I could hear coming from Dean.

"That's nice of you, but you don't have to…..I think I'll….. I'll just….." But what else could I possibly do? This wasn't safe, was it? But when Sam looked at me with those gentle puppy dog eyes I almost forgot about the past night and caved. Sam looked at Dean before making a shooing motion. Dean glared.

"C'mon man," Dean tried to reason. Sam stared, finally Dean took his gun from his waistband. I jumped up, but Sam stopped me. Dean backed away before going to the back of he car and popping the trunk. He made a grand show of dropping his gun into the trunk and shutting the lid.

"No weapons, nothing to hurt you with. We promise." Sam said. From the big hand on my right shoulder to the fact that I stood a whole foot shorter than Sam and probably weighed as much as his one bicep made me realize that if they really wanted to hurt me I would've been hurt already. I had no where to go, nobody looking for me, there was no need to play a game.

"I want a bed to myself." I stated my negotiations. Sam nodded.

"Great, Dean will take the floor." Sam said, ignoring the protests from his brother.

* * *

It's funny how much perspective plays into your view of the world.

When I had first come to Sam and Dean's motel room it had looked like a death trap waiting to happen. Now though? It looked much more…. Normal looking. The beds were hard and the water pressure in the shower wasn't so great, but the room temperature was nice and I didn't feel the urge to run at the sight of that same chair.

True to their word, I got my own bed while Dean slept on the floor. He at least had the courtesy to sleep on the far side of Sam's bed, giving me much more room away from them. I still slept facing them in case something happened, but at some point I had drifted off to sleep.

When I woke there was a barely rising sun. The motel alarm clock blared 5:37 in harsh red letters at me before I stretched and sat up. Both boys were still in their respective places. Sam was snoring while Dean grumbled now and again.

I quietly got up and went to the washroom to look at myself in the mirror. Under my eyes was puffy, the eyes themselves red from all the crying I did. Well aren't I the looker.

At least my stitches were holding.

After splashing some cold water on my face and using a clean towel to dry it I exited the washroom in search of my duffel bag. The room was still quiet save for some snoring, so I tip toed as much as I could while looking through my bag on my bed.

I didn't have a ton in the bag, but I dug further in and realized there was more in one of the compartments. Inside was a book, an old scrappy notebook from the looks of it. Only….. it was blank. Like completely blank, not even a scratch or mark of a pen on it. I sighed- another dead end- before stuffing the book back into my bag.

What to do now?

I glanced around the room before deciding that I didn't want to sit in the quiet for much longer and opted to stretch my legs. I left a stick note on top of Sam's phone before quietly slipping my shoes and jacket back on before going for a walk.

It was still pretty cool from the night air, but the rising sun felt good against my skin. I walked aimlessly for a while, trying not to think too much and letting my feet take me around town.

There had to have been a reason I crashed on the way to this town. Maybe there was someone here that knew me? Maybe I was just passing through? What would be a reason to come by? As I thought this I passed by a cemetery and saw a recently made grave.

A funeral would be a reason.

I walked in, seeing a woman standing over the fresh grave. Since I wasn't here just to be an ass I decided to casually look through all of the tombstones and wait until the lady left.

"You don't look like you know any of these names." The woman said. I looked to her and saw that we were alone in the cemetery. It wasn't a large one either, maybe fifty graves. I gave a weak smile to the woman. She looked amused, but her eyes looked so lost.

"No, I don't." I admitted softly.

"Do you… come to graveyards often?" She asked, quirking her brow. I gave a short laugh, feeling mildly embarrassed.

"No I-uh…. I suffer from memory loss, and I was hoping the names might jog…. My memory?" I admitted hesitantly. She glanced over me once, before looking back down to the grave in front of her.

"I wish I could help, but I….. I'm not much help these days." She explained. I quirked a brow but said nothing. "She was my daughter, and I was waiting for her."

"Waiting?" I asked gently. What do you say to a grieving woman? Parents weren't supposed to bury their children. She took a breath before looking up to me and giving smile, but the corners of her eyes sagged, her lip quivered. It was the smile of someone who was anything but happy.

"Waiting for her to come home." She explained. I took a slow breath, looking to the grave myself.

**Emily Scott**

She was nineteen.

She was just a child.

"I'm sorry." I said lamely. The woman looked at me, before the corners of her lips lifted half heartedly again.

"I believe you." She said before going back to watching the grave. I decided this wasn't a place I should intrude and left the cemetery to return back to the motel.

The sun had risen once I knocked on the motel door, Dean was the one to answer it. He let me in before shutting it behind him.

"Here we thought you might've bolted." Dean said. I sat on my bed, biting my lower lip.

"Where would I go?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment before looking away. It was then that I heard the shower running and deduced Sam must be getting ready for the day.

"I'm going to get us some breakfast. You want anything?" He asked, and like a magic word my stomach gave a _huge_ growl that would put a tiger to shame. "Well that answers that. I'll be back in a few."

With that he left, and I was alone with my thoughts once again. Sam came out of the shower a little while later. Bright eyed and bushy tailed and floppy eared. He looked to me and gave a short smile.

"I wasn't sure if you were skipping town on us or not." Sam confessed. I gave a short smile, not really sure how to reply to that.

"Just clearing my head." I replied under my breath, but Sam heard. He glanced at me while sitting on his bed across the way.

"So let's talk." Sam started. I focused on him; my eyes mimicking his gentle ones.

"What about?" I asked. Sam leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Well, what do you remember about yourself?" Sam asked. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Sam we went over this. I don't remember anything." I explained with a tinge of exasperation.

"Okay, I get that, but you must remember something. What's your favourite kind of music?" Sam asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"What do you think of….. I don't know…. Lynyrd Skynyrd?" Sam asked. I grinned.

"Not sure, I only know a few songs." My eyes widened. Instinctually my hand reached out and slapped Sam's knee. "Sam I remembered something!"

Sam grinned, and it was infectious as I found myself grinning ear to ear as well.

"See? So let's see what else you know….. favourite fruit?"

"No clue."

"But you've had fruit before?"

"Yup."

"What's your favourite fruit?"

"No idea."

"Coffee or tea?"

"I don't know."

"Do you see how weird this is? You remember what things are but you don't know if you like them. It's like your personal opinions and the memories with them are just… gone." Sam seemed perplexed. I tried to shrug off the worry, but even I knew this wasn't a good sign.

"Maybe I'm just weird." I said, no weight behind my words.

"But you're not. Really, Taylor. Look, I think…. I know you probably would rather go anywhere else but….. I think if you stuck with us we could help you. A good friend of ours is really good at figuring this stuff out, and he could tells us what to do to get your memories back."

Well that sounded like something too good to be true….. What was the catch?

"And he could fix me?" I asked shyly. Sam smiled at me.

"I know he'd try his best. I've never really known Bobby to not figure something out." Sam explained. I sighed before shrugging.

"Honestly, where would I go otherwise?" I asked. Sam smiled, and I could help but reciprocate. "So when do we go and see this Bobby fellow?"

Sam stood up and went over to the small table where his laptop sat.

"Tomorrow. Right now we're working a case, but once we're done we'll take you to him." Sam said while he opened his laptop.

A case….

A case with a supernatural being.

Well Hell, who _didn't_ want to see that?

Slowly, I sidled up to Sam and tried to peak over his massive shoulder. It was fruitless, and I ended up giving away that I was trying to slyly look. Sam glanced at me with a quirked brow. I tried, and failed, to act nonchalant.

"So-uh… this….. supernatural case you boys are working on… What is it?" I asked. Sam fought back a laugh as he allowed me to read off of his laptop.

"Nothing special. A low level haunting." Sam explained. I looked at him with surprise.

"A ghost? Like there is actually a ghost here?" I asked, my voice rising in pitch. Sam frowned.

"Uh yeah, you okay?" He asked.

"I'm stellar. Seriously, I think I'm into the supernatural because I'm…. excited." I said, taking a look at the laptop. "So what happened that you guys caught wind?"

"Well you see, about a two weeks ago this wealthy family's daughter just up and died. Ever since then the mother says that she has been driven insane by the noises and things that happen in the house. She said she was pushed down her staircase one day, and another the chandelier almost fell on her." Sam explained. I scrolled through the articles he had, leaning onto the table from beside him.

"Did they ever think to…. I don't know…. Move?" I asked.

"No, the father wanted to stay in the house. Kept talking about how important the house was to him. He seems somewhat aware of what's going on, but he refuses to do anything about it." Sam explained.

"How do people ignore that stuff? And don't you tell me they lie to themselves that nothing is happening. Being pushed down the stairs? How do you lie that one off?" I said while I continued to read. It was only when I came across the name of the daughter that I realized.

Emily Scott.

The girl that had recently been buried.

"I stopped by the cemetery earlier. Thought that- I dunno, a name might jog my memory? I saw this girl's grave. Her mom was there, but she didn't look….. angry, just sad." I said, looking to Sam. He seemed curious about that too.

"Sad? When we saw her she was absolutely furious about the whole situation." Sam explained.

"Have there been any more deaths?" I asked. "It's pretty impressive that you and Dean figured out there was a haunting based off of so little."

"Thanks, you get used to what to look for when you've done this enough. And no, no other recent deaths in the family except for the birth mother three years ago." Sam said while closing his laptop and gathering his things. I stepped out of his way, nibbling my lower lip. Before I could ask another question, the door swung open and Dean walked in with a bunch of to-go boxes.

The smell wafted to my nose and immediately my stomach growled. Dean glanced at me, roughly shutting the door with his leg before walking over and handing a box to me.

"Figured you haven't eaten in a while sunshine, so I got the special. Little bit f everything, and whatever you don't eat I call dibs. It looks delicious." Dean said, handing another to-go box to Sam before plopping himself down with his own at the table.

I sat on my bed and opened the lid. Immediately the smell of a breakfast sandwich, stringy hash browns, and sausage wafted into my nose at a tenfold power. My eyes nearly curled into the back of my head, and all I could whisper was a 'thank you' before I dug in with no finesse and ate with as much grace as I could while also inhaling every bite.

I was still a lady, after all.

The motel was quiet for a bit while we all enjoyed our breakfasts. Once I finished my breakfast sandwich I spoke again.

"So what's next?" I asked, forking a reasonable amount of hash browns into my mouth and chewing quietly.

"Well…. If we want to put the spirit to rest, then we will have to destroy all of the remains." Sam explained. I nodded, taking another forkful, until it dawned on me what he said.

"But….. you don't mean….." I hesitated. Dean nodded.

"Salt and burn the bones." Dean said as though he were chatting about the weather. I frowned.

"But….. that's somebody's resting place….. That's all a family has left of their lost child." It felt wrong to even say it. Dean and Sam both looked at me. Dean hadn't even slowed his chewing.

"Taylor, I know it feels wrong, but if they're causing this kind of trouble then they aren't at peace. They weren't able to move on." Sam explained. It made sense when he said it like that, but still…..

"I'm not arguing with you on it. I mean you guys obviously know more about this stuff than I do, but…. I dunno…. What if it was you?" I asked, and that was probably the first time Dean had given pause. He looked at me with a completely unreadable expression for a moment.

"I would thank you for it." Dean said, before turning back to his food like we hadn't spoken at all. Sam just gave a weak smile in support.

* * *

Since digging a dead body up is frowned upon in most cultures, Sam and Dean recommended we do the digging at night, but that also put us at risk for if the ghost came. It became pretty obvious that both boys didn't want me to go.

"It'll be safer here Taylor. We can't watch out for you out there." Sam explained gently. I scoffed.

"And miss my chance at seeing a real ghost? You're outta your mind if you think I'm staying here and twiddling my thumbs." I said with a grin. Sam looked to Dean for support, but the other brother just shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I wasn't the one who brought in the stray." Dean said before walking on the door. Sam sighed and looked at me, but finally relented. So we all piled into the car and began the drive the cemetery. I gave directions where I could and soon we arrived. We piled out, and I followed the boys to the trunk of the car.

Y'know I think there was a part of me that was a complete idiot. I had mostly believed these two when they gave me some whacko excuse about hunting ghosts and all that, but looking in the trunk of their car all doubt was erased from my mind.

Boys were serial killers at best.

"It that…. A machete?" I asked, staring at the long blade. Dean grinned and whipped it out for me to see.

"Of course, never know when you need to chop off someone's head." He said before tossing it back in carelessly. I stared at the disarray of the truck, nodding slowly.

"Right….." I muttered. Dean handed me some shovels while he and Sam carried a container of salt and gasoline each. It was maybe fifty feet the the gravesite, so it wasn't very long at all. We set up shop right next to the site and the boys wasted no time in digging up the grave.

"Sorry…. Emily." I whispered, sitting on a stump nearby.

"What're you doing?" Came a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around to look behind me and saw the woman from earlier, Emily's mom.

"Oh uh…..Well this is awkward….. Uh- you see we uh… This is not what it looks like." I muttered, standing up and sheepishly showing my hands.

"Taylor?" Sam called. I turned to him and realized they must not know who that woman was.

"Oh! Sam and Dean, meet Mrs Scott. Mrs Scott, meet Sam and Dean." I explained. Dean and Sam were giving me really weird looks though.

"Hey not to burst your little sparkly bubble sunshine, but there's nobody there." Dean said in a rising tone. I laughed once, but the look on Sam's face had me quieting down. I looked over to the mother, who was slowly stepping closer, and back to the boys.

"You… you can't see her?" I asked, looking back at the woman. There's not way… "Ma'am, what's your first name?"

"Denice." She said slowly. I turned to the boys, trying to hide the excited fear inside of me. This was a real ghost….!

"She says her name is Denice." I said. Both boys looked at each other.

"That's the dead mother. The one from three years ago." Sam said.

"What are you doing to my daughter's grave?" She asked. I looked back at her, my brow softening as I tried to smile.

"We're trying to help Mrs Scott. Your daughter has been haunting your husbands new wife. We just want to help her find peace." I tried to explain. The woman looked so heartbroken as the boys started digging again.

"That's not possible." Denice said.

"Ma'am, it is possible-"

"She's moved on. She's a sweet girl, why would you do this to her body?" The woman teared up.

"Wait, you're saying your daughter isn't the one doing this?" I asked, surprised. Sam and Dean paused again.

"Of course not! It's me!" Denice wailed. I swallowed, before turning to look at the boys. This woman had enough power to push the new wife down stairs, cause a chandelier to fall, what would she do to two men seeing them essentially destroying the corpse of her daughter?

"Get out of the grave." I said slowly, feeling very nervous. Sam and Dean both seemed to sense that someone was wrong and began to move, but the woman gave a wail, and both their heads snapped in her directions.

"You heard-"

"**_GET OUT!_**"

Both boys went flying out of the grave. I turned to the woman, who was crying loudly now, and back to the boys. They were pinned down by an unseen force, and neither could move.

"I left you people alone, I gave you space and never interrupted. All I want is my revenge! Can't you give me that?!" Denice shouted. I heard a few painful crowns escape the boys and panicked. I had to do something- but what to do what to do?

"D-Denice! You said your daughter moved on, so why are you still here? What revenge?" I asked. The woman spun towards me, absolute rage in her eyes as I began to backpedal at an appropriate pace.

"I thought it was stop at me, but it didn't. It didn't stop and she took her too." The woman cried. I was confused, what did she-

"Who killed your daughter? Who killed you Denice?" I asked, stopping where I was. Then I put two and two together. "Oh my god. The wife. She killed you a-and your daughter?"

The woman glared at me for a moment longer, and for a second I thought she was going to attack me, but instead she broke down into a fit of tears. I heard gasps of breath as both boys were released from the hold they were under. Dean loaded his shotgun, but I motioned for him to stop.

I may have no knowledge on ghosts, but I did have a decent amount of knowledge on the mind of women….. I think.

Slowly, I knelt down in front of the grieving woman.

"Denice, I think you know as much as I do, revenge isn't going to make anything better." I explained gently.

"But she deserves it!" Denice snapped.

"Yeah, she probably does, but killing her? Haunting her? How does that help you? You said it yourself that your daughter has moved on. Don't you want to go see her too?" I asked. Denice took a breath before it seemed to dawn on her.

"I can…. See her again….. I can see Emily again….." She whispered.

In my peripheral I saw a figure standing across the way. My heart dropped as I tried to stand up quickly. I ended up falling over on my ass instead, my palms saving me from hitting my head. Once I realized the figure had no intent of coming closer I let myself settle a little bit.

"He's back, he keeps telling me to come with him." Denice said. I looked at her, staring at the other man, before I smiled.

"Maybe he's taking you to Emily." I said. That seemed to perk her interest as she stood up then. I followed suit. Hesitantly, Denice took a few steps forward, before she turned around to look at me.

"Promise me she won't get away with it. I know you don't owe me, but I need to know…." Denice trailed off. I smiled.

"I promise, now go see your daughter." I said. She gave me a timid smile before walking over to the man. She stopped in front of him.

"Will I see Emily again?" She asked, but the man never answered her. Instead, he gave her a warm smile and offered her his hand. She glanced at it, then at me once, before taking his hand. As she did, a soft glow emitted from her body, before both she and the man vanished.

I wiped a tear from my eye, looking at both boys. Dean looked really confused, while Sam had a thoughtful look on his face.

"So you can see ghosts huh? Didn't think that was worth mentioning?" Dean commented. I glared at him.

"I didn't-" He cut me off.

"Yeah right. Didn't remember. Okay yeah." Dean muttered as he shoved a shovel into Sam's hands and muttered about cleaning up. It was only then that it really dawned on me that _I had seen a ghost_.

"Holy crap. That- holy shit, I saw a ghost." And I couldn't help it, I broke out into a huge grin. It was terrifying and awesome all at once, and I don't think I could say I had ever experienced something quite like that before. Dean rolled his eyes at me, but there was a small grin on his face. Sam smiled in amusement.

I helped the boys clean up and put everything back into the trunk. Sam was just finishing up with the graveyard dirt while Dean and I waited by the car.

"So your first hunt. How you feeling?" Dean teased, but I just smirked at him.

"Like I ate the most ridiculously huge cheese burger. Happy, but a little queasy." I said. Dean gave a short laugh at that.

"Tell you what, you keep up with those analogies and you might not be half bad to have around." He said, looking down at me. I hesitated in my smile though.

"Can we stick around for one more day?" I asked. Dean raised a brow.

"Why? Job's done. Time to move on. Unless you're getting cold feet?" He taunted. I shook my head.

"No I just… I made a promise." I explained, looking to Sam as he walked up to us.

"What? To the ghost?" Dean asked. I nodded, looking to him again.

"Yeah…. I gotta end that bitch's career."

* * *

**So... Taylor see Ghosts...**

**Hi my name is Iland Girl and I like freaky characters. Wassup? **

**So yeah, I can't just have a normal character these days. That would be silly. So Taylor is a bit of a mystery huh? I would like to explain a little bit about her amnesia and why Sam finds this so strange. **

**You see, Taylor remembers nothign about herself, but she remembers things. She know who bands are and stuff, but can't remember anythign that pertains directly to her. So if she was a huge fan of a band then she only recalls the band's name. Make sense? Just like she remembers her 'physical address' but nothign pertaining to what it looks like. All veyr complicated stuff, but Taylor is just a mess. **

**And let me remind y'all now that that is a VERY slow burn Dean x OC story. She and Sammy might get along first, but that's because honestly I always see Dean as actually being quite an asshole who is afraid of getting close to people, at least in the early seasons. So yeah, keep in mind the plot is going to slowly break and become very different over time. the third book will have elements from Seasons 6-15, but won't be canon at all. I've got big big plans guys. So if you like this please review, thank you to my one reviewer! Means a lot, and I hope that more people will review! I kid you not I don't need drugs, just reviews.**

**K thanks for reading! BuBye!**

**Cheers!**

_Iland Girl_


	3. Chapter 3

**LOST IN TRANSLATION**

_Dean x OC fanfic_

_'for the family we couldn't leave behind'_

* * *

_Song Choice: The House That Built Me - Miranda Lambert_

**Chapter 3**: Brave New World

* * *

There's nothing stranger than seeing the place you think you should know look absolutely nothing like you pictured.

Bobby Singer's junk yard was piled high with car parts to the point that one might even call them cliff sides if they felt generous. The rough look dog hanging outside on a thick looking chain added charm to the bleak place, the wood was pealing on the porch and the rest of the mismatched house.

In short, this place looked nothing like the home I sort of thought it would be. When Dean pulled the car up to the house I half expected him to be joking. He wasn't, and Sam just gave me sympathetic looks the entire time.

I got out of the car and looked around slowly. Nothing rang a bell, no lightbulbs went off. Nothing. I tried not to show my disappointment, but clearly it showed when I looked at the boys.

Dean was watching me with that skeptical glint. It was like he expected me to rip a mask off and reveal I was a monster all along. Maybe that was why he would check his gun and load it in my view before pulling it under his pillow. He didn't trust me, I wasn't dumb enough to expect him to either considering what these boys did for work.

Sam looked like he wanted to help me, but wasn't sure where to start. I think he half expected me to find something I remembered, but nothing jumped out immediately or otherwise. I didn't even feel like I had a vague idea of what this place was or who lived here.

Speak of the Devil…..

The porch door swung open suddenly, and the three of us collectively turned our gazes to who I presumed to be Bobby Singer. Described as a surly old man that was a redneck genius when it came to hunting. He was also someone the boys considered family, or at least the way they talked about him hinted towards that.

"Well? Ya idjits gunna stand out here all day or did you need an invitation?" The old man asked before turning himself back into the house without waiting for us. I couldn't help a short grin popping onto my face.

I think I like this fellow…..

Sam gestured for me to go in, Dean leading the way without looking back. The house looked very much the same inside and out. Unkept, dirty, with stacks of objects- mostly books- tossed this way and that. Dean lead us into a parlour of sorts and right up to Bobby.

"So this is the girl that dropped from the sky." Bobby said as he glanced at me. I pursed my lips to hide a smile that I got the feeling he wouldn't enjoy.

"That's one way of putting it." I conceded. Bobby narrowed his eyes at me. I had a sharp feeling Dean was the easier of the two to convince.

"Oh really? And you just happened to have my address and number?" Bobby snarked back. I shrugged.

"All the numbers in my phone are yours. Every single one is the exact same." I explained.

"And you just so happened to get picked up by these two boys." Bobby continued. To my surprise Dean stepped in.

"Hey we picked her up of our own free will." Dean said. Sam butted in while Bobby continued to size me up.

"Taylor, uh, why don't you grab your duffel bag out of the car? You'll be staying here for a few days until we can figure something out, right Bobby?" Sam said in his usual puppy dog face. I nodded shortly before heading outside. The moment the door shut I knew there would be talk about me.

I figured they would want to chat, so when I went out to the car I grabbed my bag and instead sat on the hood. It was early evening, the sun was just beginning to dip. It was cool, being late March, the snow was gone already, but it was still wet and muddy. Bobby's yard wasn't too messy, though tire tracks were evident anywhere something had been moved.

Dean stepped out of the house a few minutes later. At first glance he looked suspicious, but once he saw me sitting on the car he seemed to back track a few thoughts.

"You were taking a while," he made a gesture towards me. "Sam was getting all antsy, thought you ran off."

I shrugged, pursing my lips.

"Thought you guys would want to talk it all over," I tapped my fingers on the grill briefly before looking down. "Look, I get that I'm an outsider in all of this, and I get it if you guys are nervous about me. I get it, really, but don't treat me like I'm an idiot. It's tough enough trying to accept my memory loss."

Dean had the smarts to look a bit ashamed.

"Right, my bad."

It was quiet for a moment, my fingers continued to tap on the silver grill.

"For what it's worth, your ghost seeing ability is kinda freaky, but you seem like a normal chick." Dean commented. I snorted, obviously he wasn't that great at giving compliments, but he looked proud of himself, so I said nothing. Instead I glanced down at the vehicle beneath me.

"It's a nice car," I began, seeing him break into a grin. "I don't know much about them, what kind of car is it?"

"'67 Impala. My baby and I have been all across America." Dean said, admiring his machinery. I grinned, such a motor head.

"I love the sound of her engine, and she's weirdly quite flashy for a black car." I said, patting the hood. Dean chuckled, stepping off Bobby's porch and walking up beside me. He was still staring at his car, but I couldn't help but give a small grin.

"She's got a lot of power under the hood." He said, gently touching said hood beside me. Finally looking up at me, I could see he didn't get to talk about his car that much, and he looked to be gushing about saying more.

So I listened, and he spoke. He told me the specs, then would back track and explain what each one meant. It was cute how he gushed about 'her' like she was the love of his life. Briefly in the back my head I wondered if I had something I gushed about like that.

* * *

I woke the next morning in an unfamiliar bed. For a brief second I thought it was a motel room, but I was wrong. The room smelled like a lived in space, and after a short while I remembered we were at Bobby's house.

The sun was just peaking up when I finally started to stretch, 5am. I didn't really sleep last night then. Strangely I still felt well rested.

With nothing better to do, cleaned myself up, dressed, and prepared for the day. My mouth was craving something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. So I wandered down into the kitchen as quietly as I could. Nobody else was up yet, I figured Bobby and the others wouldn't mind if I fussed a little bit. Considering last night was Chinese takeout and there was a huge pile of dishes on the counters. I curled my lip at the pile, dishes were so nasty, but I hated the look of a dirty kitchen more. So I ran some hot water, dumped in some soap, a cap-full of bleach, and let the buggers soak before the cravings set in again.

I rummaged the fridge, finding nothing of interest immediately. I scoured the cabinets, finding nothing interesting there either. A tiny voice at the back of my head said I would _need to make something_.

So I took out flour, eggs, milk, baking powder, vanilla, sugar, salt…. pancakes! I wanted pancakes. For the next twenty minutes I was frying up eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Coffee was the next step. God that was a glorious taste mixed with a splash of milk. The more bitter the better, and the instant coffee Bobby had was very bitter. All that was missing was some toast, so I popped a few slices of bread in the toaster and searched for some butter.

While I was reaching into the fridge a distinct sound of a gun cocking could be heard from behind me. I froze and slowly straightened up. Turning around, I looked to see Bobby Singer standing in the doorway with a gun in his hand. It wasn't pointed at me, but from the sounds I could tell it was definitely loaded. He looked rather displeased, but I couldn't remember a different look on his face last night.

"I um, I made pancakes?" I offered, lamely holding the margarine container out as a peace offer. He stared me down, and just as I was about to dumbly open my mouth again the toast popped.

I jumped, not expecting the sudden noise. A loud beep sounded with it, and after righting myself I glanced over to Bobby and saw that he had observed the entire thing without even flinching. It took a while ten seconds before he sighed, put down the gun, and made his way over to the kitchen to poor himself some coffee.

"Did you make 'em with bacon grease?" He asked, and for a moment I forgot what he was asking. Then it dawned on me and I scrambled to answer.

"The…. Oh! Yes, I did." I said while turning to butter the toast. He mumbled under his breath before grabbing himself a plate. I watched, curious, as he sat down at the small table and helped himself to some margarine, syrup, and pancakes. He took a bite, chewed for a long minute, then took another. And another…. I smiled, he seemed to like them.

"Would you like some toast or eggs? Bacon?" I asked, he nodded. So I brought everything else to the table before making my own plate and sitting down across from him. We both ate in silence, but I was significantly happier to see he liked my cooking.

Not long after Dean arrived, looking over everything with a curious gaze. Bobby glanced over at Dean while he poured himself some coffee.

"She keeps cooking like this and we'll get along just fine." The old man said. I tried to hide my smile by stuffing my mouth with more pancakes.

Some time later, while the three of us were huddled into Bobby's small kitchen table, Sam arrived. He looked less than well rested, his eyes glancing around swiftly quite a bit.

"Good morning." I greeted, the two men grunting a greeting as well from behind their mugs. Sam nodded briefly before shuffling a bit where he stood.

"Hey uh, Taylor, would you mind coming with Dean and I on our next hunt?" Sam asked quickly. I was surprised, but so were Dean and Bobby from the looks of it. Both men stopped what they were doing to look over to Sam. Dean looking suspicious while Bobby looked outright confused.

"Uhhhhh what started this?" I asked, not understanding the change of heart. Weren't they trying to ditch me not ten hours ago? Sam shook his head.

"Nothing, just-uh, y'know, you have that weird gift and I thought maybe it would help you to use it more, y'know?" Sam looked like he was trying to keep calm, but even if I bought it his brother certainly wasn't.

"What's blowing up your skirt pal? Besides, who said our next hunt was going to be a ghost?" Dean asked. It was a good point, we had no idea what would be the next hunt, and considering Dean had taken a good chunk of the ride here trying to scare me out of hunting I definitely hadn't expected to be hauled back in so quickly.

There as quiet for a little while. Sam looked away, but Dean wasn't about to toss him a lifeline from the looks of it. Finally Bobby spoke up.

"There something you need to tell us Sam?" He asked, but to my surprise it wasn't in the surly way he had spoken that entire time. It was like a father talking to his son who was nervous. In front of me the dynamic shifted, and I didn't see Bobby as just an old friend. Sam turned to us and took a deep breath.

"I have these….. dreams. Okay? And sometimes they come true." He explained. Dean froze up at this, his shoulders tensing.

"Okay….. do you….. you seen any lottery numbers….?" That earned him a slap upside the head from Bobby.

"What kind of dreams, Sam?" Bobby asked, looking equally confused but curious. Sam went on.

"Look I know it sounds crazy, but I dreamt that were would meet Taylor weeks before it happened. Down to the stretch of road. And- and Jessica-" he took a breath, "I dreamt of that night for weeks. And I ignored them both, but both came true."

"So you knew you would meet me?" I asked, surprised. Sam looked to me with guilty eyes.

"I'm sorry, but yes." He confessed. I frowned, getting up to step closer to him.

"Don't be sorry Sam, you saved me. Why would I be angry at that?" I asked, craning my neck to look up at him. I barely came up to his chest, and even standing three feet back. Had to really look up at him. He gave a barely there smile, so I clapped my hands together.

"So what dream did you have and why did you want me to come along?" I asked, but then Dean intervened.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I'm not playing baby sitter just because you want the easy way out of a hunt." Dean quipped. I turned to him, frowning, but Sam spoke before I could.

"Dean…. We have to go back to Kansas." Sam said, and Dean instantly shut his mouth.

It was quiet in the kitchen.

* * *

If I thought the house was quiet then I had no idea what was coming for me later on in the car. Sam and Dean both looked super tense and refused to explain the me the importance of where we were going. Every now and again they would mutter something to each other, but never actually include me in the conversation. I almost wished I had stayed behind with the surly old man and cooked for him rather than sit in the back of the car and eat burgers.

A few hours after leaving Bobby's we came to Lawrence, Kansas. I wasn't sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn't for us to pull up to a rather normal looking house. It was large, two stories, with blue painting on the outside. Dean cut the engine, both staring at the house.

"Is anyone going to tell me what this place is?" I asked them both. Sam hesitated before answering.

"This was our home." He said as both he and Dean climbed out of the car. My eyes widened, but I regrouped and scrambled out behind them. Both boys crossed the street and walked up to the front door.

'Was' stuck out briefly in my mind. This 'was' their home, but not anymore. I had noticed they didn't really seem to go home very often, was it because this was their last home? What happened that they didn't come back? My thoughts were interrupted as someone answered the front door. A pretty woman who looked just a bit older than me. Dean started to say something, but Sam cut him off.

"I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean and our friend Taylor. We used to live in the house and were just driving by. Would it be alright if we see the old place?" He asked, and I noticed he was using the puppy dog eyes again. The woman was disarmed almost immediately, and I couldn't blame her.

"Winchester….. you know I think I have some of your old photos in the basement….. come on in." She said, opening the door wider. We made our way inside, but I noticed Sam and Dean both didn't look very comfortable being inside the house. I watched them briefly while also trying to look around.

"My name's Jenny by the way, and this is Sari and Ritchie. He's kind of a juice junkie." The woman introduced as she showed us her two children. Cute.

"So what do you think of the new home?" Sam asked when the conversation stalled. Jenny smiled, but pursed her lips.

"With all due respect to your childhood home, I mean I'm sure you have some happy memories here," I couldn't help but sneak a peak at Dean, who looked absolutely rigid when he stood there with a fake smile plastered on, "but the place has some…. issues."

"What kind of issues?" I asked innocently. Jenny sighed.

"Well, there's rats, and the sink backs up, flickering lights…" Jenny rattled on.

"Have you seen the rats? Or is it just scratching?" Dean asked tersely. Jenny paused.

"Just the scratching, I guess," Jenny watched the boys before smiling sadly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be saying these things about your old home."

It was quiet for a moment, and I had the sneaking suspicion the boys were thinking about something else, so I answered for them.

"No worries, these boys are tough." I said, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. His muscle tight underneath my grip. Sari, Jenny's daughter, looked up to her mom then.

"Mom, can you ask if that thing was here before with them?" She whispered to her mom. Jenny looked mildly embarrassed, smiling at them and shushing Sari a bit. This seemed to refocus the boys as Sam spoke.

"Was what here Sari?" He asked. Jenny shook her head.

"She thinks something is in her closet." Jenny said, sounding almost condescending to her daughter. Sari frowned, turning to the three of us.

"There is something! It came out of my closet, and it was on fire!"

* * *

The boys were still freaking out even an hour later. Dean was twitchy and Sam was muttering about them needing to get Jenny and her kids out. All I had gotten from them was that there was a malevolent spirit, but considering something had been on fire in the house I had a pretty good guess at that already.

"Guys, can you tell me what's going on?" I interjected into one of their arguments. Big mistake, as Dean spun around to glare at me.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business." He snapped. I took a step back and raised my hands in submission. Dean watched me for a moment before taking a breath and sighing. He didn't apologize, but he did settle down.

"I'm gunna take a piss," he muttered before walking around the corner of the gas station. I turned to Sam, who was anxiously tapping the side of the car. He looked to me, before finally los taking a deep breath and speaking to me.

"That was our childhood home. It was…. It was where our mother died." Sam explained. My heart clenched at the notion, automatically I took a step towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. Sam looked down at me before looking away. He didn't move away from my touch though, but I eventually put my hand down. "So you wanted me to see if I felt your mom?"

"Not exactly, I was hoping you could sense a spirit in the house." Sam admitted. I shook my head sadly.

"Sorry Sam, but I can't tell the difference between a ghost and a normal person. They look the same to me to be honest. If I got back in the house maybe I could check around again?" I offered, but Sam shook his head.

"No, it's alright, we should probably gather some more information about that night honestly." Sam said in a far away tone. I didn't want to pry, but it would help to know what he knew.

"Can you tell me about it? About what happened?" I asked gently. Sam looked down at me.

"I was still a baby, but Dad said he found mom pinned to the ceiling of my nursery. Not long afterwards the entire place was set on fire. And he was forced to leave. He took me and Dean out, and that's about all I know."

Maybe Dean remembered something though. We both looked at each other before Sam glanced at the direction Dean had gone.

"Maybe you should go talk to him?" I asked, glancing down at the passenger seat of the car. Sam leaned against the side next to me.

"Let him have a moment. He'll be a joy to work with as it is." Sam leaned back a bit more and tilted his head to the sky. I smiled, copying his position while looking up at him.

"The yelling match sort of gave it away." I was teasing, but Sam grimaced.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He sat up and looked down at me properly. Good God he was tall.

"So was that why you wanted me to come along? Because… Because you wanted to see if…. If she was still there?" I looked up at him, catching the faintest sign of hurt behind his eyes before he looked away.

"Yeah, I just….. I wanted to make sure, y'know? But I mean it's pretty obvious that the thing that killed her is still there." Sam said before pinching the bridge of his nose. I hesitated, not wanting to encroach on such a sensitive topic, but also wanting to know more. Sam paused what he was doing and glanced at me. He gave a small laugh.

"Sorry, y'know, I forgot this is all new to you. You're taking it quite well." He confessed before walking around to the driver's side. He reached in to grab a book I'd seen them both glance at before sliding it across the roof to me. I caught it in time and turned it over in my hands a few times.

"That's our Dad's journal. It has just about everything we know about hunting in it. Read it over when you have a chance." He then turned to walk off in the same direction Dean had gone off in. I watched him go briefly before looking at the book in my hands. Carefully, I opened the first page, and I read the first lines.

_I went to Missouri, and I learned the truth_.

* * *

**Hey thanks for the two reviews SilvershadowWolf46! Very kind of you. **

**Well, COVID-19 is running amok and I'm stuck at home for a few weeks. Hope y'all are doing well. Hopefully will be more updates soon. Please review, it means a lot. I wrote out the story plan already and love it, so I just need some readers to make it happen. **

**So Taylor is settling in, and she's probably a wee bit overwhelmed still. Hoping she comes off believable, because I really like her and her story. she's gunna be a lot of fun to write too. **

**So yeah, do take care, and try not to go stir crazy indoors!**

**K thanks for reading! BuBye!**

**Cheers!**

_Iland Girl_


End file.
